Punk, sex, drugs and Alchohol!
by Kaleb The Hedgehog
Summary: Manic may be Famous for his Band "Green Head" but he's also a druggie, sex abuser and alcoholic, this all changes when he meets shadow the hedgehog! there's just another problem! manic is gay, so he fakes being straight but then he finds out a secret that shadow has lost inside him!
1. The Pain

When Manic First started his Band "Green Head" He was 9 and now hes 21! the band used to be all fun and games, but now its just a never ending nightmare for

Manic the hedgehog! Manic the druggie! Manic the sex abuser! Manic The alcoholic and MANIC THE PUNK! he was frustrated with his entire life, hes only 21 and

he's in a worse state of condition kurt cobain was in before he died! He has gone through many line up changes, many different Fights between band members

and label companies, has been kicked off stage, has had junk thrown at him, has had riots, and has had many near death situations! he first tried weed when

hew as only 12! he then tried Heroin needles at age of 14! ever since then! he's had 11 arrests, 5 near death situations, 21 car crashes, 59 suicide

attempts,

has gone through 63 different people through his line up changes, has supposedly killed 3 children with a baseball bat after they made fun of him and throw soda

cans at him, 34 fights, 28 road rages, 110 MILLION DOLLARS worth of property damage done per YEAR! this man is really reaching the peak of the iceberg here!

he's only played shows that are 10 minutes long because he either attacked someone or just passed out because of his crippling addiction of heroin needles!

Present Day:

Manic: I hate my god damn life!Manic keeps walking back and forth inside an empty room. "how did i become this monster?!" Manic looks inside a mirror and

see's him self forming into a killer!Manic smashes the mirror with one swift punch! He passes out on the floor, he wakes up to see a man that's just about his

age,

he had black fur and red stripes, he had red bloodshot eyes, eyes mixed with anger, hate, passion and kindness. his name is shadow, shadow the hedgehog!

Manic: please leave, please god, i don't wanna kill any one else ;( " Manic started to sob and shadow felt bad for him, Shadow: tell me whats wrong Manic! im

here to help you, i can help anyone! " shadow the hedgehog helped Manic up, "thanks shadow"

"no problemo Manic, i'm a fan of your music and i really enjoy it! but it seems like you don't enjoy it! I can fix that Manic, you just need to do what i say!"

I Little Bit In The Future:

Its 1998, Manic is starting to get over his crippling heroin addiction, he feels like a much better person! "thank you shadow! you saved me from a demon that

was out of control!" manic was happy to see his life turning back to normal! how ever, he has a different secret in side of him that no one could get out of him!

He was attracted to men, and in Manics eyes, Shadow looked like the Sexiest man on earth! He was to afraid to tell him because all his life he acted like he

loved woman but no, He is Gay and he's not showing it, that is, until we find out that shadow TOO has a little secret, a secret he feels the same way as manic

he, was, GAY! yes, manic and shadow were both gay but they never had the guts to tell! that is until they get drunk by accident after someone that's trying to

kill Manic slipped in some alcohol i into his drink! but we will save that for the next Chapter,

CHAPTER...END!


	2. The Love

Enter the year 2001, its been 3 years since he took heroin and doesn't even drink anymore! how ever, when he and Shadow went to celebrate, someone put

some alcohol into their drinks and when that happened, well lets just see what happened!

"Dude i-i have something t-t-to te-tell you..." Manic said Drunkingly "same here Manic" Shadow said not as drunk but still drunk enough to make whats going to

happen now happen! "Manic" "shadow" "I love you!" they said together! they finally came out of the closet and they have brought out the new Manic and

Shadow, They both stare at each other for a good 30 seconds slowly inching closer and closer until they finally wrapped there arms around each other and began

to kiss, Manic deepened the kiss by adding his tongue with it, Shadow did the same thing, after 30 seconds they broke out gasping for breath. Shadow got on top

of manic and said, "lets get wild" "pardon" manic said "lets get down with it and do it like they do on the discovery channel" said shadow with a smile

2 Hours later:

Manic and Shadow both woke up while their faces were touching and they were naked down to the skin! they relized what happend but didn't seem ashamed,

they were gay, if someone that was straight kiss another boy that would make them ashamed but it was different with gay people! (i have a friend that has a

best friend named idk thats gay but i've never met him yet :P) and also, Manic is done away from his crippling life of a druggie!

THE END!

Or is it?


	3. The Death

Its year 2004, Manic is now 30 years old and is now married to Shadow! nothing could go wrong, but,what if I told you, that something bad

would happen in this chapter? scared now? good! now you get NOTHING!

Manic says yes to accept shadow as his gay marriage! They drive off into the sunset, all happy and jokey joke! that is until, 2006 rolls in, when

everything goes to HELL! People didn't belive in gay marrige and they decided to vote for no gay marrige! Its votes win and Manic and Shadow

are no longer married! (I can hear 75% of the boys that read this is going to go YAY and im happy too because i hate doing this god

damn SERIES!)

After that, Shadow got pissed off enough that he attacked the white house with Manic! they were armed to the teeth! grenades, bombs,

Rocket launches, Mini guns, Heavy Armour and Sun chips :D

That is until shadows robot suit malfunctions and explodes! Manic runs out to see

if shadow is okay, shadows last words were "I...will...al-way-s...lo-ve...y-y-y-yo-youuuuuu..." the funeral was held at the year of 2006 May

12 the date of which they married, how ever, Manic did show up! but after seeing Shadows corpse, he burst into tears and ran off! after

shadow was buried Manic was seen dead near the tomb stone were Shadow was buried, there was a box beside manics corpse, there was a

note, a gun, and a tape recorder the note read *i am so sorry about this Shadow! you worked so hard to get me out of depression and we

got married! until the f***ing government decides to make gay marriage illegal! you died because the suit exploded! you should've gone out a

better way than that!

The Tape recorder records the sounds of what is heard is a gun being loaded, crying and the sound of a gun shot and a body falling on the

ground which was Manics

im not gay, but if anything like this happens! if something like this happens to a friend were they cant marry someone they want to marry just

because the person the want to marry is the same F***ING GENDER THEN THE GOVERNMENT WILL FALL!


	4. The after math

Gay marriage was allowed again in the same year that manic committed suicide and now it is passed down from school to school, to country to

country that the teachers teach there classes to know this: don't make fun of someone just because they're gay, homosexual or Bisexual

because they might get hurt!

Please make the world a better place ;(


End file.
